meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:217.146.126.234
Hello User Talk:217.146.126.234 I seen that you been doing a lot of work around here. I'm Phillies. I was hoping you would create an account. It would be much easy for this wiki. Mattken3 is the Administrator,but I haven't seen him around so I taking care of this wiki and like I said it would be easy if you had a account. Phillies 18:13, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Yes, welcome! I hope you stay around for a while. I greatly appreciate your contributions to the wiki. As Phillies said, if you were to create an account, you could come on with a regular username, instead of an IP Address. So, if you wish to create an account, feel free to do so and join the community. If you are having trouble or have any questions, leave me a message on my talk page. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 21:44, 23 March 2009 (UTC) I am glad to see that you are still editing here. Why don't you ? It is free and the other members of the community are able to recognize you for your work and, you are able to do so much more. Please, click the link I have provided you with. We would love to have you become a regular user here. Thank you. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 18:28, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Featured Articles Hello again, my message this time is a bit more serious than before. I have seen the great work that you have put into the Baobab Mob article. Thank you for adding this information and contributing to the wiki. But, you cannot promote your article to featured. In order for the article to be promoted to featured, it must be the best that it can be. No doubt, the article looks great. But, it isn't featured material yet. See the Whiskers Mob article for an example of a featured article. Also, in order for the article to be promoted to featured, it must be decided by the community and myself. Once again, thank you for your contributions and I hope that you will continue to edit at the Meerkats Wiki. Thank you. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 20:59, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Page Blanking Hello, User:217.146.126.234. This is Mattkenn3, once again. I know that you edit the wiki only in good faith and have no intentions of vandalism. I want to thank you for the tremendous contributions you have added to our wiki. I thank you for that. I also wish to welcome you to create a user page and account. This is all for free and there are no risks involved. I would also appreciate if you began to work in our community. Or, at least respond to these talk page messages. Also, I want to ask you not to blank pages. Such as you did to Ragga Muffin's page. I know that the page was replaced by Ragga Muffin Whiskers. But, next time, you may either contact me or Phillies about the problem. Or, move the page yourself, with the move page tool at the top of the page. I want to thank you. I know your actions were all in good faith. Thank you. Please respond. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 00:31, 15 April 2009 (UTC) I just want to say Thank you for all your hard hard, during this time. The wiki been slow, due to waiting of hearing if there's going to be a season 5, and the other users not editing as much. Again Thank you for all your hard work Phillies 16:28, 5 August 2009 (UTC) ::Agreed. I find it a bit ironic that one of our heaviest contributors is an IP. Nonetheless, I want to thank you for your massive contributions. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 01:28, 6 August 2009 (UTC)